


Whiplash

by wanderingwalmartconfused



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwalmartconfused/pseuds/wanderingwalmartconfused
Summary: Eren lets his eyes flutter shut as he awkwardly leans over Levi. He can't bring himself to move as he listens to the almost hypnotic, steady beat of Levi's heart. Alive. He's alive.-Levi gets injured during a recon mission and Eren has to deal with his emotions.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this unbeta'd fanfic from someone who's never written smut before. There's a first time for everything.

Eren can't remember the last time he's felt this way. After years of watching his fellow scouts perish at the hands of titans he thought he could control this sense of dread and anguish. So the nausea crawling up his throat, and the chill of sweat on his palms is an unwelcome feeling. The door before him seems harmless enough - any other time it may have even been a comforting sight for Eren. Now, however, he can't seem to bring himself to open it. Tears prickle at his eyes - almost like they're burning - and his hands twitch at his sides. If he'd been more concerned with the aberrant titan, this wouldn't have happened. The other titans would have been taken care of by the scouts. He'd gotten cocky. Arrogant. Stup-

"Eren?" 

Eren flinches out of his thoughts. He feels like he's fifteen again: full of self hatred and a desire to break something. He swings his head to the left. Hange's quiet; the eccentric scientist's voice softer than Eren would have thought possible. Almost like she's trying to calm a wild animal. _Not too far from the truth_ , Eren muses. Hange reaches out and places a steadying hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even realized he'd been swaying. 

He doesn't mean to say it, but it's the only thought swirling through his head, "It's my fault."

Hange doesn't hesitate to pull him in close. At first his hands dangle limply at his sides, but he shakily brings them up until they clutch desperately at the fabric of her jacket. She's rubbing soothing circles on his back, and Eren thinks he can pull himself together. Until he can't. The first sob is just a rush of air. The rest are aborted cries and whimpers as he tries to silence the guilt and grief rushing from his mouth. Eren doesn't know how long he cries, but when he finally takes a shuddering breath he realizes they're on their knees now. The cool, unyielding stone grounds him as he slowly regains what little composure he can. 

"It's not your fault." Hange silences Eren's unspoken refute with a light pinch to his ear. "We're scouts. We're all aware of the risks, especially him. For all we know, we would have suffered casualties rather than injuries if you'd gone to help him first." Hange's expression softens. "He doesn't blame you. Hell, he'll say you did the right thing."

She pulls Eren off the ground and turns him to the door. He looks back at her in a panic but she just makes an unhelpful shooing motion. Eren takes a fortifying breath, pushes the door open, and freezes. He feels the blood drain from his face, and the nausea hits him again. Before he can rush out, he feels Hange push him further in and hears the door shut behind him. 

The room is as he remembers it from a few nights back. The desk is situated to the left. There's no paper cluttering it's surface - they had spent the night going through the neglected forms, requests, and letters. The last few weeks had been busy for the Scouts as it looked like they were making headway against the Titans. Eren knew Levi had been drowning in paperwork as recon missions became more frequent, so he had offered to help the captain. Eren, using his newly earned title of Squad Leader, had scrounged up some sweet scones while Levi brewed tea. Normally the captain's face held a perpetual scowl, but Eren had gotten several smirks and even quiet laughter out of the taciturn man throughout the night. They had stayed up until the pink hues of the sunrise settled onto Levi's cheeks. Eren remembers being enraptured by the captain in that moment. 

He'd always been aware that he'd harbored feelings for Levi, but he'd never brought himself to act upon them. There was famine, a war, military coups, _something_ always happening that warranted the Scouts' full attention. But the real reason Eren never said anything was the crippling fear that would settle into his belly at the thought. Not of rejection - though, yes, that would hurt - but rather of losing Levi. Without voicing his feelings for the other man, Eren could pretend they weren't there. He could create a distance between them to protect himself should Levi be gone - either due to death or choosing to leave Eren behind. Today had changed things, though. Eren nearly _had_ lost Levi. An ache fills Eren's chest as he considers the possibility of Levi dying without knowing that Eren loves him. Perhaps that is why he feels so out of sorts: because he knew he has to tell Levi the truth. Though it was more likely due to the mangled man lying on the bed Eren was so studiously ignoring. 

The room smells sterile and burns Eren's nose. While Levi made sure to keep a clean space, one could normally catch whiffs of herbal teas, lavender soaps, and fresh linen. Now Eren can only smell alcohol and medicinal salves. Underneath that, a faint trace of blood lingers. Eren's eyes whip about the room and notices no bloody garments or rags which meant… he finally steels himself and faces the bed. Black hair contrasts against the white pillow and even more so against the pale skin it frames. Eren feels his breath catch and a sob attempt to bubble up. From here, Eren can't see any signs of life, and the unnatural whiteness of already pale skin sends Eren into a frenzy. He rushes over to the bed and leans down, pressing his ear to the chest below. Had Eren been more calm, he would notice the warmth against his face but for now he frantically listens. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Eren lets his eyes flutter shut as he awkwardly leans over Levi. He can't bring himself to move as he listens to the almost hypnotic, steady beat of Levi's heart. _Alive. He's alive._ The mantra races through Eren's head - tries to coax his body to finally relax after hours of stress. He lets himself slump to the floor; his head slides off of Levi's chest and instead settles on the edge of the bed. His eyes drift to the still hand just mere inches away, and he brings trembling fingers up to trace the skin. Warm, calloused, Levi's. The nausea has quickly been replaced by an overwhelming sense of relief. Eren's extremities tingle, and the chill he has felt for hours turns to a soothing warmth. He's not necessarily at ease, as the man beside him is still obviously not _okay_ , but Levi is alive, and Eren lets the relief seep into his core. 

As the adrenaline and stress recedes, Eren feels exhaustion take hold and lets himself drift. Up this close, Eren can smell Levi, can smell the lavender soap Levi uses. He lets his fingers intertwine with Levi's. 

"Brat." 

Eren jolts up and wild, teal eyes meet sharp, grey ones. His mouth hangs agape as his mind struggles to catch up with his body. Levi raises his hand towards Eren's face - close, so close - before delivering a weak flick to the younger man's forehead. Eren flinches back, thoughts of the same hand caressing his face being shoved to the back of his mind. 

"You look like shit." Levi says. Eren stares, bewildered, for a moment before bursting out into laughter. He collapses back onto the stone floor and clutches at his stomach. Tears collect at the edges of his eyes as the laughter continues. Levi props himself up as best he can and watches the spectacle. A faint smirk adorns his face as Eren howls with laughter. _He's obviously insane._ Levi thinks fondly as he studies the way Eren's eyes crinkle and his soft hair fans out on the floor. 

Through tearful eyes, Eren can see Levi watching him. The older man winces as he pushes himself up too far. His face is still pale and sickly. So unlike the expected resolute visage of Humanity's Strongest. Eren suddenly can't catch his breath as the laughter becomes hysterical. _My fault. My fault._ The tears around his eyes start streaming down his cheeks, and his laughter devolves into sobs. His nails are digging into his sides as he frantically tries to ground himself. _My fault._ He can faintly hear Levi's worried calls but Eren is trapped in his memories. 

~~

_They had started traveling at sunrise. The crisp, autumn air proved to be a good wake-up call for the weary scouts. Eren's squad was positioned to the left of Levi's so he could catch glimpses of the focused captain. The wind swept Levi's tied-up hair out of it's string. He'd been letting it grow longer and could now pull it back into a small bun. The familiar undercut was still there along with the bangs framing his face, but Eren would tease the shorter man that he had copied Eren's hairstyle. He would get an eye roll in return and a reminder to treat his elders with respect. Eren quite liked the style, teasing aside, and often found himself staring at the soft locks. If he imagined tangling his fingers in the pitch black tresses and using the grip to expose Levi's throat to Eren's hungry kisses, well, he would blame it on his youthful virility._

_In the distance, a red plume of smoke rose to the sky, and Eren could just make out a titan wobbling towards the front guard. The squad quickly maneuvered around the titan while the rest of the formation followed suit. All in all, it seemed the day would be as uneventful as the past week. Titans were becoming scarcer in recent months, and it had led to an uptick in survival rates for the Scouts. With fewer Titans came longer excursions. This recon mission was one of the shorter they'd planned as Hange was wanting to further investigate some nearby ruins. They planned to make it back to the walls by dusk._

_Another column of smoke shot into the sky, but this time Eren felt a chill sweep down his spine. Black smoke. An aberrant titan. Levi's squad quickly shifted direction towards the smoke. He never liked watching Levi head towards those plumes, even when he knew Levi could handle it. Eren shook his head and glanced back at his squad. They were newer recruits, mostly. Along with higher survival rates came higher recruitment rates. Eren had been nervous about taking on a squad, but Levi had walked him through his concerns. Despite his posturing, Levi was patient and considerate. He'd truly been a lifeline for Eren during his first few months as a squad leader. Eren knew he could knock on Levi's door and be welcomed in with a cup of tea and comfortable conversation. He had accepted the unspoken invitation nearly every night. He was spending a lot of time with the captain - probably more so than was appropriate for a subordinate. Levi never complained, in fact, he seemed to look forward to their time together._

_Eren scanned the horizon for any threat and felt his stomach churn. A titan came running from the direction of the black smoke. If everything had been handled, a titan wouldn’t be running towards him. He let his instincts guide him and made the decision to shift before facing the oncoming titan. He let it close in on him before he grasped the titan's neck, slammed it to the ground, and ripped out the nape. Eren made sure his squad was all accounted for and took off towards the black smoke again. It quickly became clear the soldiers had become overwhelmed. Three titans were swatting at the flying scouts. Eren couldn’t see any casualties, but that didn’t mean anything when the titans would simply eat their prey. He rushed forward and gripped the arm of the closest titan. He wrenched the appendage towards him and shoved a knee into the titan’s back, forcing it to the ground. Eren wasted no time biting into the fleshy nape of its neck. In the distance, he heard a loud thud as another titan was felled by the scouts._

_With the situation seemingly in hand, Eren stood and took in the scene. Closer inspection allowed him to pick out a few injured scouts, but nothing fatal. The last titan was further away and had three figures spinning around it. Eren could make out Levi easily as his form almost danced around the titan with intricate spins and swirls. Even after all these years, he was still mesmerized by the man’s grace and skill. Eren took up a jog towards the remaining titan. He could be on hand if necessary - the titan did seem unnaturally quick. Of course, Eren didn’t take into account the inexperience of one of those scouts assisting Levi. Few of the newer recruits had dealt with an aberrant titan; they wouldn’t have the necessary skill to read its tells and predict its attacks. The aberrant had been swinging its left arm up towards one of the scouts before quickly swinging its right arm into the path of a recruit. Eren could see the moment Levi shifted course and got the recruit out of the way, but that just left Levi in the titan’s path. Its hand enclosed around Levi and Eren could hear a roar bubble up from his own throat. He sprinted toward the titan but watched in horror as it brought Levi to its mouth and bit. A harsh scream was ripped from Levi’s throat. Eren made it, grabbed the titans jaws and wrenched its mouth open. Levi slipped into its mouth, and Eren ripped its jaw off. Using the bottom jaw as a morbid cradle of sorts, he set it onto the ground while keeping a firm grasp on the titan’s upper mouth._

_Levi was as safe as he could be considering the circumstances. Eren knew he couldn’t help any further in this situation. He could hear the whizzing of the gear closeby and knew Levi would be taken care of. So, Eren let himself slip into his rage._

_Armin told Eren later that he had been at it for hours. Had killed every titan he could find. Armin and the small group of volunteers tasked with bringing Eren back had let him deal with his rage. Cutting him out wouldn’t do anyone any good. Once his titan form had collapsed, they’d simply pulled out the unconscious Eren and brought him home._

~~

A heavy, albeit soft, projectile smacks Eren in the face. He grips the item, a pillow, and pulls it away. His vision is still blurry from the tears and does him no favors as he dazedly looks up at the bed. He rubs his sleeve across his face and tries again. Levi looks down at him with an unreadable expression - which isn’t incredibly shocking for the man - before sighing and patting the edge of the bed. Eren cocks his head and stares at the hand. Levi waits a moment before huffing and patting again. 

“Get up here, Eren.” As confusion slowly overtakes the despair he’d been battling, Eren pushes himself off the floor and onto shaky legs. He belatedly realizes he hasn’t eaten anything in nearly a day, but ignores the thought as it’s not like he could keep anything down in his current state. He falls onto the edge of the bed and stares owlishly at the injured man. Levi is studying him closely and seems to come to a decision before sweeping some of Eren’s hair from his face. The hand lingers against Eren’s cheek and Eren feels his skin flush.

“Captain?” Levi just hums and pulls away to lean into the pillows behind him. While his face shows no signs of discomfort, Eren can see the care in which Levi uses to ease backwards: a hand twitching by his side in an effort not to grasp the wound, an almost not there hitch of breath. Guilt sweeps through Eren and suddenly he _needs_ to see the wound. See where the titan left its mark on Levi. See it so he knows that yes, it happened, but Levi is still here. Eren reaches out and his hand hovers over the covered wound before glancing up at Levi. The man just makes a “go ahead” gesture. Eren slips his fingers under the edge of the bandage and slowly unwraps it. Any other time, Eren would have been marveling at the soft skin grazing against his knuckles, studying the transition from a pale chest to a rosy pink nipple, listening for any sighs of contentment. Now, however, Eren furrows his brow and pulls away what he believes to be the last of the bandages. The beginnings of a semi circle starts at the edge of Levi's chest and sweeps around and down to a second set of bandages that continues under the bed covers. Black and purple bruising extends well past the bite, and at the edges of it Eren can see where the teeth had just broken the skin. Eren vaguely remembers Armin telling him that most of the damage hadn't been the skin tearing, but rather bruised and broken ribs. There was some concern of infection from the skin that did break. It looked awful. Eren carefully traced the edge of the bruising before he felt long fingers wrap gently around his wrist. He felt his cheeks flush again and looked up at Levi sheepishly. 

Eren has to be imagining the faint blush dusting Levi's face. They stare at each other, and Eren doesn't realize they've been leaning closer until Levi hisses and presses his free hand to his side. Eren shoots up and gently pushes Levi back onto the pillows. As Eren goes to move away, Levi grabs his wrist again and pulls gently.

“Lay down. At the risk of you crying again, you look like shit.” Eren couldn't decline if he wanted to. He climbs back onto the bed and falls against the extra pillows. Upon sinking into the plush, feather pillows, Eren lets out a groan. Despite his expedited healing, he still feels a soreness across his body. He turns his head towards Levi.

“You’re alive.” Eren breathes out. The awed statement is met with a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, brat. I’m alive.” 

“I thought you were going to die. I saw the titan bite down and I - I thought I’d lost you.” Eren couldn’t bring himself to look away. He was almost worried that once he looked away, Levi would be gone. There was a softness to Levi’s expression that Eren had never noticed before. He felt his heart lurch and had to stop himself from reaching out again. 

“Everyone dies. That’s especially true of scouts.”

Eren knows this. He’s watched more comrades die than he can count, but if Levi were the one to die, Eren can’t positively say that he wouldn’t break.

" _You_ can't _._ " Eren's voice is barely a whisper. Levi opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. It takes the captain a moment to truly understand what Eren is implying before he shifts his gaze to the ceiling. Eren fidgets uncomfortably and follows Levi's lead before staring up too. He's aware that his plea sounded desperate and means far more than he had intended to reveal. And yet, it wasn’t enough. He has to say everything. "You are the only person that truly understands me. You… you mean so much to me." 

Levi has been a constant in Eren’s life since he was fifteen. Even when he was a "snot-nosed brat" Levi took time to check on Eren's well-being. Yes, it was technically Levi's job to ensure Eren was in fighting condition, but Levi always made sure Eren wasn't struggling with his emotions either. _"You're always acting like you're on the verge of shitting your pants: agitated and pissed off."_ Levi had told him one particularly bad night. In fact, most nights Eren would snap at his friends and distance himself, especially when his father's basement had proved useless to them. All that death for a handful of cryptic notes; Eren had been a nightmare to deal with. Levi was the only one that could get him to act halfway decent for those first few months. His presence alone soothed Eren. Now, his rage has simmered, and he no longer lashes out; however Levi has remained a close confidant. 

Levi finally turns back to Eren and is as impassive as ever. "Say it, Eren." Eren forces a lump down his throat. Levi can always see right through him. Eren has gotten better at reading Levi, but he's uncertain he'll ever be a master of it. He can see curiosity burning in the captain's eyes and...hope?

"I love you, Levi." Eren doesn't know what he expected. A swift rejection? Silence? Levi lifts his hand up, and Eren prepares for another light flick. Instead, long fingers feather across Eren's lips.

"Again." Levi's eyes are lidded as steel irises peer up at the shifter. Eren grasps Levi's fingers and presses them harder to his lips.

"I love you." It's a bit muffled, but Levi's tongue darts out and wets his lips. He slides his hand from Eren's lips to the nape of his neck and pulls him closer.

"I love you, brat." The words are spoken against parted lips. Eren shifts closer with a moan and grabs at Levi's shoulder. Their lips slot together, and it just feels so right. Levi's fingers lightly scratch Eren's scalp. The shifter swipes his tongue across Levi's bottom lip, and the captain darts his tongue out to meet Eren's. They swirl around each other before Eren pushes his tongue deeper into Levi's mouth. Their pants and quiet moans fill the room. Eren can feel his pants getting tight and has to pull away. To strangers, Levi would still look the taciturn captain he's expected to be, but Eren can pick out the slight dilation of pupils, shaky breaths from his mouth, and the pale pink splashed across cheeks.

Levi's hand still holds onto Eren's neck, and he grips slightly tighter as though to pull the shifter back in before letting his hand slide down and around. He feels the hardening nipples through Eren's shirt, the tightening muscles of his abdomen, before settling on the bulge in his pants. He hums and squeezes gently before rubbing his hand in a small circle. He can feel Eren's dick twitch through the fabric. Eren whines a bit before grasping the seeking hand.

"You're injured."

"You're horny." Eren chokes a bit and looks away. "What? I thought we were speaking the obvious." Eren glares back at the captain who sighs and pulls his hand away. He studies Levi's chest and stomach. The bruising spreads across nearly the entirety of exposed flesh. He looks back up at Levi before cursing to himself. He leans back over and presses a kiss to Levi's jaw. His hand snakes up the man’s back before threading through the black hair. He grips it and tilts the captain’s head back. A long column of porcelain skin reveals itself and Eren takes advantage. He continues down and back to nip lightly at the man's neck. The need to mark Levi as his sweeps through him and he suckles at the skin under Levi’s ear. Eren brings his hand to Levi's hip and rubs his thumb in a small circle. 

"You have to tell me if anything hurts."

"I got gnawed on by a titan; _everything_ hurts." Eren must make a face because Levi brings his hands to either side of Eren's face and pulls him down into a kiss. "Make me feel good." His pupils are blown, and Eren can't stop himself from surging forward. Their teeth clack together, but any pain is soothed with a whispered apology and a hot tongue. Eren is cautious not to apply too much pressure or venture too far up so his fingers trace patterns across Levi's thigh.

He feels fingers slip under his shirt and slide it up until he can take it off. He wishes they could press their chests together. He wants to revel in their shared body heat. Levi brushes his thumbs against Eren's nipples. The shifter shudders and arches into Levi's hold as he feels his nipples harden. The fingers begin a cycle of pinching followed by light, soothing strokes. Arousal swirls in Eren's mind, and all he can do is pant as Levi continues his ministrations.

"Fuck, Levi." He catches the smirk flash on Levi's face as he tweaks the shifter's nipples sharply. Eren's gasp ends in a moan. His cock is throbbing in his pants so he presses a hand against his crotch to try to relieve some pressure.

Eren slides his hand towards Levi's groin and pauses for a moment before the captain pushes his hips up a bit. Eren can feel Levi's erection hot and heavy through the man's underwear and decides to tease a bit just as was done to him. He drags his palm from the base of the erection upwards until Levi lets out a gasp. 

Eren pulls away and rips the covers off of the smaller man. He doesn't see any bruising or lacerations on the man's thighs but looks up. "Are your legs okay?" Levi nods. Eren quickly pulls off his remaining clothes and tosses them to the side before he settles down onto muscular thighs. Levi immediately explores the freshly exposed skin; his hands start at Eren's thighs, travel to the small of his back, and then dip lower to squeeze Eren's firm ass. Their erections press together and even the thin fabric of Levi's underwear is too much. 

The underwear is pushed down and out of the way. Their hands reach for their cocks at the same time and the erections are pushed together between them. The friction rips moans from the men as they experimentally stroke upwards. Precum beads at their slits and Levi collects it to make the slide more gentle. It's still a bit too dry, so Levi shoos the shifter back to his side of the bed. "There's some salve." He gestures to a jar on the nightstand. Eren gets the jar and settles back onto Levi's thighs. A healthy dollop of the salve slicks their cocks and Eren can't stop his hips from bucking forward into Levi's hand as he grips their penises together again. They’re both desperate now; years of unspoken desire bubbling up in their current actions.

Eren leans forward and captures the captain's lips again. They share nips and quick licks into each other's mouths before the pleasure fogs their minds too much. Soon they're simply panting into the shared space. Eren can feel his toes curl with every swipe of a thumb against his slit. 

"Feels so good, fuck. Levi. I love you." He feels Levi's hand stutter. Eren pushes their lips closer. "I love you." Levi lets out a whine this time.

"Eren, please." 

He'd never expected to hear such desperation and want from the shorter man. Sure, he'd fantasized about this sort of situation many times, but this was much better. He twists his wrist and revels in the noises pouring from Levi's mouth.

He pulls back just enough to catch Levi's eyes.

"I love you." Eren watches as Levi tenses, his mouth agape and his eyes slamming shut. Eren can feel the captain's dick twitch against his before warm cum coats their hands and Eren's cock. The sight makes Eren delirious with pleasure as he strokes his own cock. Levi’s hand joins his again and their combined warmth and pressure sends Eren over the edge. He feels his toes curl as he lets out a loud groan. Their stomachs and hands now a mess, but Levi says nothing as he pulls Eren towards him.

The shifter leans forward, ensuring he's not putting too much weight onto Levi's injuries, and rests his head on the man’s shoulder. He can smell the sweat on Levi’s skin and licks a long stripe from the captain’s clavicle to his jaw. He can feel Levi shudder underneath him as he gasps. His grip tightens around Eren’s biceps. The shifter leans back with a wicked smile before darting forward to the other side and following the same motion. He wants to taste more. He brings Levi’s cum-covered hand up and sticks a finger in his mouth. Levi’s eyes widen in shock, but Eren can see his pupils dilate. The shifter moans around the finger as he sucks it clean before finally taking it from his mouth.

“That was revolting.” Levi clears his throat.

“So why is your dick getting hard again?” Eren knows he sounds smug, but he can’t help it. Levi just glares at him before sighing.

"Off. Our cum is drying and it's getting crusty and disgusting." Eren snorts but slides off the other man and strides to the en suite. He returns with damp washcloths and gently cleans the drying cum from Levi. A hand grips under his chin and turns his head so their lips can meet. This kiss is soft and slow. His head starts feeling tingly from the overwhelming happiness he feels as their lips move together and a hand cradles his cheek. They part, and Eren smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“Tch, you look like a lovesick puppy.” Eren’s smile only gets larger at Levi’s feigned disdain.

“I am.” Levi turns red and stares at Eren stupefied. He clicks his tongue again and grumbles what vaguely sounds like “shitty brat.” He shuffles further towards the middle of the bed. Eren hovers nearby, unsure of what to do next. This wasn’t really a development he’d planned for when he came to see Levi. He starts picking up their scattered clothes and folding them.

“Oi,” Eren looks over, “I’m cold.” Levi looks just as unsure as Eren, and it makes the shifter’s heart jump. He scurries over and goes to pull the covers back up to Levi before he has a face full of bed. Levi couldn’t pull him onto the bed completely in his current state, but it’s enough for Eren to get the idea. He pulls the covers with him and covers both of them with the plush comforter. Sliding behind Levi, he lets the man settle back onto his chest. He peppers kisses atop black hair and sighs in contentment. 

Levi is alive, safe, and _his._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter (@wanderwalmart) retweeting some amazing artwork to accompany my utter lack of content.


End file.
